Lost Souls
by Vegeta-loves-Bulma
Summary: After Musa's father dies, Musa decides to runaway from her fiance who now rightfully owns her, Riven decides to help, but will he fall for her?, And can he save her before its to late?
1. I'm Engaged

**Lost Souls**

**_(At The Park)_**

Riven couldn't take in what he as looking at, Musa was sitting on one of the park benches, her arms curled around her legs, she was shaking from the cold, tears in her eyes.

She didn't notice him sitting on a tree branch high in a tree on the other side of the path; of course it was dark and very late at night

She was lost in herself, which he realised when he had dropped down from the tree to stand in front of her, she didn't even gasp in shock.

He whispered her name over and over trying to get her attention, as he touched her cheek it was him that drew back, her skin was chillingly cold, he had to get her warm and soon.

After assuring her she would be ok, he picked her up in his arms and quickly carried her the short way to the medical centre.

**_(At The Hospital)_**

Musa lay in bed unconscious, blankets piled over her warming her efficiently, Riven sat across from her in concern.

He'd just spent the last half hour explaining who he was and what had happened, than asked a few questions himself.

So, her father had just died, and she was all alone with no family to take care of her, she was just lucky that she was old enough that no one could force her into a orphanage, of course her principal Faragonda wouldn't let that happen anyway.

He wasn't leaving her tonight, he was going to make sure she was ok; he could just imagine the pain and loneliness she was feeling.

Musa woke to find herself in a small white hospital room, as she scanned the room she was shocked when she saw Riven slouched in a small cramped chair asleep.

His hair unruly and she could only stare as his chest fell and rose as he silently breathed.

What had happened last night?, it all came back to her, the phone call, her fathers death, then her sitting in the park, did Riven bring her here? She wondered.

She carefully threw off the blankets, and was glad when she saw her clothes stacked neatly next to her on a table. She grabbed them and quickly cautiously went to small bathroom and changed.

After she was ready she opened the room window and jumped out, she had to get out of here and soon.

_**(Around Town)**_

Riven groaned loudly, 'where the hell was she?' he wondered, she wasn't at Alfea, she wasn't in town, so where?.

Suddenly it hit him, where did anyone who wanted to be alone go?, to the enchanted waterfall, he quickly set off to it, in search of her, hoping she was ok.

He found her sitting on one of the rocks in the clothes he'd found her in, she looked ok physically, but not emotionally.

"Musa" he said softly to get her attention, she snapped to attention at that, "Riven?, what are you doing here?" she asked as she hopped off the rock to stand a few feet from him.

"What am I doing here?, you should still be in hospital" he demanded unconsciously showing that he cared.

"I had to leave" she whispered, her eyes were filled with tears and her voice was shaken.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

That was enough for her; she jumped into his arms and cried into his shirt.

He awkwardly put his arms around her trying to comfort her, "Its ok" he spoke as he rested his head atop of hers and waited for her to stop crying.

He'd never cared about anyone or been put in a situation like this, "Look I heard about your father, is that what this is about?" he asked and became more confused when she shook her head.

"Then what is it?" he demanded softly as he drew her back slightly so he could look into her teary eyes.

"I'm…I'm…I'm engaged!" she half cried half stuttered out.

Her answer hit him like a bolt of lightening, "Engaged?" he asked feeling a sharp pain in his heart.

"I was betrothed when I was young, and now that my…fathers gone I have to marry him" she explained letting tears fall.

"Look well figure out a way to sort this out, ok?" he told her and pulled her back into his arms for a reassuring hug.

It was then she realised that he cared about her, he wasn't the cold hearted cruel guy she thought he was, and she knew she could trust him.

**_(Authors Note)_**

**_Hope you like it, I know its short, and yes I know Riven's to kind, but it will get better later on, and trust me he does try and push her away, although that's only because he doesn't want her hurt by a secret he has, all in the next chapter._**

_**Please Review!.**_


	2. My Fiance

**Lost Souls**

_Chapter Two_

After Musa had finally calmed down she reluctantly stepped out of Riven's warm comforting embrace.

Riven looked a bit embarrassed at his show of feelings and tried to regain himself again, but he still felt sorry for her being in such a situation as this.

"I can't marry him, it wasn't my choice," she blurted out feeling as if she had to defend herself.

Riven just nodded his head, "Your father made the decision not you, there will be away through this" he said knowing exactly what she was feeling.

When he was nine years old his father had told him he was to marry a princess to unite the kingdoms, Riven had kept his anger in check like his father had taught him, he still heeded his fathers words, 'Woman are a weakness, Emotions are weakness, don't fall for a woman's charms and you will live longer than I have' his father had told Riven while on his death bed. Riven was alone after his father had passed on, he'd never known his mother and had no other siblings to talk to so he naturally learned to coop up his emotions.

"But how? there's only one way for me to stop this, and that's to run away" her voice showed that she was determined.

"You will not run away, maybe you'll like him, did you think of that?" he asked angrily, mainly at her father for putting her in this position.

"He's a jerk, he thinks he's all that" she said revolted that she even at to think about him.

"So you've met him?" he asked getting that impression from her words.

"Well no, but my friends told me, he's properly just an spoilt brat like all princes, well except for Prince Sky" she defended Prince Sky.

"Do you even know his name?" he asked as they started walking through the forest back to town.

"No, father didn't tell me anything about his name, but he does know the name of his kingdom" she smiled remembering her father.

"And?" he was slightly aggravated that she was taking so long to answer.

"Eraklon, or something like that… wait what's wrong?" she asked when she saw his face go pale.

"Oh god" was all he could utter, and after a while she understood, "You're… I mean…no it can't be," she uttered all he could do was look at her.

"Wait…just wait ok" but before he could calm her down she pushed him out of her way and started towards Alfea.

Riven could only watch as she ran away, she, his betrothed, his intended. After a while of trying to understand all these thoughts that were muddled up in his head, he remembered she said she was thinking of running away.

"Damn" he cursed and ran to Alfea hoping he wasn't to late.

Musa shoved all her necessities into her backpack; she was lucky that her friends had gone out to spend the days with their parents.

She stuffed her cash into her pockets and after making sure she hadn't left anything behind closed the door to her room.

She couldn't believe it, all this time Riven was her betrothed, she would not marry him.

She laughed when she suddenly realised, her friends had been right, he was an arrogant cold-hearted jerk.

As she started walking out into the Alfea hall she saw Riven at the end of it, coming her way.

Quickly she opened her door but not before he saw her, she ran to the balcony and changed into her Winx form and not bothering looking back she started to fly off the balcony.

But not fats enough for the next second she felt a strong masculine hand wrap around her boot covered ankle.

"You aren't going anywhere" Riven ordered as he pulled her back down to look her in the eyes.

"Let go, you can't stop me" she demanded swinging her bag at his head.

"If you haven't forgot I legally own you" he said and immediately regretted his words when she sunk down to him.

Her shoulders hunched in defeat she defiantly looked at him determined not to hit him, although she would have loved nothing more than to see him in pain.

"I won't marry you" she growled as she turned her face away from his gaze.

"Well I don't exactly want to marry you either" he admitted harshly as he eyed her backpack.

"Good because I wont, and before you think you own me I'll tell you this, I hate you" she bit out as she walked past him and threw her bag on her bed before she went to her dressing table bringing something out.

It was the gift he had sent to his 'betrothed' when he first came to earth, "And yo can have this back" she whispered throwing it at him.

He caught it without even looking, turning it over to see its jewel, the necklace was his mothers, red rubies were encased in it.

"It was a present for, well, obviously you" he said with a hollow emotionless laugh that sent chills down her spine.

"I intend to get this betrothal broken" she informed him as she grabbed her cell phone.

He was all to happy to help her, but when he remembered his father tell him that it was his wish to see the kingdoms unite he knew he'd have to marry her.

"I'll make you a deal" he said and waited for her to ask what he meant, she just rose her brow and folded her arms in front of her waiting.

"Give me one week, seven days, to convince you to marry me, and if you still don't want to then I will end the engagement" he waited for her answer.

"Fine, but it's you that will lose" she shrugged her shoulders and sounded very confident of herself.

Riven just smiled, let the seduction begin.

**_(Author's Note)_**

_**I'm going to make this interesting by making seven chapters for the seven days, please review!.**_


	3. Day One

**Lost Souls**

_Chapter Three_

_Day One_

_**(At Alfea In The Morning)**_

Riven showed up at Alfea, seen as he practically owned her now Ms Faragonda had no problem with him taking Musa out.

Although she wouldn't allow him to enter Musa's room to wake her, but took on the task herself, which proved difficult.

After purposely making Riven wait half an hour she finally came down stairs dressed in her regular pants and one strapped Singlet.

He greeted her as she entered the waiting room, "Good morning" he said and brought his left hand which was currently behind his back out in front of her, revealing red roses. He'd never thought that picking roses had been so hard but when he remembered she mostly wore red that's what he went with, ignoring the florists nod of approval at his romantic side.

"That took a long time" he said dryly. "What shall we do?" he asked conversationally.

"You're the one determined to convince me to marry you and yet you don't know what we are going to do?" she asked incredulously showing her frustration.

He just gave her one of his sheepish looks which he hardly used before and thought about what they were going to do.

"I've got it" he almost yelled, and after waiting for her to ask what, which never came gave her a glare.

"Fine, what?" she asked giving in.

"A picnic" he murmured feeling very smart, she just laughed at him.

"Yay, a picnic I'm going to enjoy having bugs on me at this time in the morning" she said sarcastically which sent another warning glare her way.

She mumbled something under her breath and slouched her shoulders, "Better have chocolate" she growled and grabbed her bag then stalked out the door not waiting for him to follow.

_**(At The Enchanted Lake)**_

Riven didn't like this one bit, he had to seduce her but how?, she was so annoying demanding and her insolence was hard to stand.

Musa sat across from him ignoring him while nibbling on her chocolate cake, making cute little chewing noises that made him smile.

Musa finally looked up t see his wide smile before he hid it behind a emotionless mask, "What?" she asked slightly disturbed by his staring.

"Just wondering what you'd be like as my wife" he laughed out loud when she gave him a sour look for his teasing.

He continued as if she hadn't given him a look, "Kneeling at my feet feeding me my dinner, yes, I can see it now, a obedient faithful wife" making sure his arrogance showed.

"You sexist pig" she uttered holding back the urge to slap his smirk off his face, but realised he was just joking.

She thought what he'd said would make her hate him but it made her like him even more, damn him.

Where as, Riven, felt like a complete ass for what he'd said, he was suppose to be charming her.

'_Day one a complete failure'_ he thought sadly.

_**(Back At Alfea)**_

After riding her back home Riven walked her to the door, and after telling her he had a great time gave her a quick hot kiss on the lips.

"Until tomorrow" he whispered and left leaving Musa standing on the steps of Alfea staring after him.

_**(Author's Note: **_

Hope you liked it, I'm sorry it took so long but its hard to think of what he's going to do for six more days so if you could send me ideas mail me at . Thanks!)


	4. Day Two Part One

**Lost Souls**

Chapter Four

_Day Two_

_**(Musa In Her Room)**_

Musa was beside herself, she really wanted to hate him for putting her in this position but she found she couldn't. So instead she was go madly insane with trying to find out what she could wear for today's date.

After ages of deciding she found a plain but attractive outfit that showed her girly side with a blue t-shirt and cheerleader pale green skirt that she'd brought on a day of jumpiness.

She had no idea where Riven was going to take her today but she found she didn't care as long as she got her point through to him that she wasn't a object or prize to be won.

After grabbing her back she took one quick look in the mirror then ran down the hall to the front of Alfea to wait for Riven.

_**(On his way to Alfea)**_

Riven was tired, he'd spent over half the night thinking of the best way to go along, and he'd finally found the perfect Idea, a Amusement park. The fun, the excitement.

He'd seen it many times in cheesy romantic movies that his roommates watched on tv. Giving her gifts, winning soft cuddly bears, popcorn, candyfloss, roller-coasters, and romantic long rides through lakes while sitting on an enormous Swan.

The only problem now would be keeping himself awake enough to enjoy it, and not to show his stress which usually lead to impatience. Oh yes today would be fun.

_**(At Alfea)**_

Riven took off his helmet and walked over to Musa who pretend not to notice him and keep smelling a flower she held in her hand. He actually chuckled at how child like and innocent she was trying to look, he decided to sneak up on her and see if she would play along.

Sneaking up behind her he stopped but a foot away and touched her shoulder while saying 'boo' calmly.

To his amazement she jump, and screamed, and kicked him in the leg which made him yelp, "Oh, Riven it's you" she said and tried to calm down.

He glared at her and rubbed his injured leg, "Don't pretend like you didn't know" he growled and waited for her apology.

Musa just rose a brow, "Do you really think I knew you were there?" she asked him seriously then sighed as he just kept glaring.

"I wouldn't have hit you if I knew you were there Riven, man you really are a creep" she said and turned to pick up her bag.

"Well what about an apology for attacking me?" he said and was sure he saw her shoulders square.

"Attacking you! _You_ crept up on _me_! Remember!" she said and started stalking towards him as if she was about to attack him.

Riven knew when to quit, and he knew that time was now. "Ok. Ok" he said waving his hands in front of him as a sign of defeat. "Lets just forget this happened and get going" he said and before she could hurt him further strode very fast over to his hover bike.

Musa huffed and then after giving a long meant-to-be heard sigh climbed on behind him and after wrapping her arms around him to hold her self steady told him to hurry up and get _'it'_ over with.

_**(At The Amusement Park)**_

Musa was actually quite stunned that Riven thought of this, it was the most brilliant well thought out plan he could have thought up for their date.

There were tons of people and laughter, and food! She licked her lips as she looked at the chocolate and candyfloss, her favourite food besides pizza.

The rides were ongoing, log-flumes and bumper cars, race cars, and ghost-rides, mirror-mazes, and...Musa's face dropped, Roller coasters! She hated roller coasters, absolutely loathed them. What was she going to do, she couldn't tell Riven she hated heights. She'd probably end up throwing up on him in fear.

She looked at Riven who funnily enough was looking at the roller coaster in excitement. She felt sick to her stomach at how she was going to get out of this, what could she do?

_**(In The Mirror-Maze)**_

Amazingly Riven was having the time of his life, Musa appeared to be having fun to but he knew that something just wasn't right. It was as if she was putting it on, for him.

As he walked through the maze trying to find her he found himself fighting the urge to close his eyes and sleep, damn he was so tired.

Luckily he saw Musa's reflection and found the energy to run after it around a corner, right, left, forward, right, and smack! Straight into a mirror. He found himself lying on the floor with a big red bump on his forehead.

And Musa who seemed to be lightly touching it, "You cracked the mirror so you must have hit it hard, Are you ok Riven?" she asked and helped him to sit up.

Riven blushed and quickly shook off her arm, "Of course, I just need some air" he said and after brushing invisible dirt off his shirt turned and tried to find the way out.

_**(Thirty Two Minutes Later)**_

"I guess I never realised how easy it is to get lost in this place" Musa said and laughed when Riven gave her a frustrated glare as he continued around corners.

"I know where were going" he insisted and kept on his solid pace.

"Why don't you just ask someone, we've passed at least twenty people who looked like they knew where they were going.

Riven just gave another growl, but it wasn't because of what Musa said, and as she looked in front of her she saw the same cracked mirror he'd run into before.

"Maybe it's someone else's crack" she tried to calm him but he just gave an evil smirk and walked towards it.

"I found a way out" he said and before Musa could ask him what he was doing he kicked the mirror till it shattered.

They came out behind the mirror maze's tent, and Musa had to urge him to walk fast so no one would know they broke the mirror, Riven just had to do things the hard way.

_**(I hope you liked but I'm not done yet, they still have the other rides to go on and wins her a teddy bear, please Review)**_


	5. Day Two Part Two

**Lost Souls**

Chapter Five

_Day Two Part Two_

_**(The Log Flume)**_

Riven growled as Musa and him sat in the slow log flume and listened to kiddies music about care bears and happy smiles.

He clenched his fists and clamped his mouth shut so he wouldn't say anything mean, she was doing this to spite him he knew it, he just knew it.

Musa was looking around her, the dark cave they were in was just light enough to see the fake gnomes on the side with their houses and pathways, as looked to the other side she saw...Riven who was crouched in a low stance and walking faster that the flume.

"What are you doing!" she said aloud outraged, "You aren't allowed to get out of the ride" she told him and demanded he get back in right that instant.

"No one will know, so just calm down and enjoy this slow stupid thing" he said and kept on walking when he heard a voice.

"Get back in the ride now young man or you will be kicked out of the amusement park!" the voice told him harshly.

Riven went red with anger, "Yeah you and what army" he said and before he could smash one of the cameras he saw attached to the wall felt himself being yanked into the ride.

"Sit down and shut up! Musa said as she ignored the urge to slap him.

Riven growled and turned away from her, "This has got to be the worst man-made piece of junk I've ever seen" he said loudly so that the voice could hear. He thought it hadn't heard him when he all of a sudden got splashed.

_**(At The Stands)**_

"Why I should...!" Riven growled as he wiped the water from his eyes, "He splashed me on purpose the twerp!" Riven said and resisted the urge to scream.

He looked down when he heard a giggle, Musa was trying to stifle laughs as she looked at his drowned state, "You...you look like a wet cat" she said and laughed hard.

He growled and quickly scooped her up in a bear hug, making her as wet as he was. She screamed at the coldness and shock of his actions.

He put her down and gave her a suspicious look, "You're enjoying yourself aren't you?" he asked as she stopped laughing.

She scowled at him, "I am not, I still wont marry you!" she said and with a huff turned her back to him.

Riven just rolled his eyes and with a loud long sigh looked for the next ride to go on.

_**(Standing At The Ghost-Ride Entrance)**_

Musa felt the hairs on her neck stand up as she looked at the ghost ride's entrance, Riven however smiled evilly.

Musa evil eyed him and started towards the black doors. "If you frighten me, or...embarrass me, I'll _hurt _you!" she growled under her breath as one of the amusement assistants showed them to their ride seats then left.

The ride had bars on the sides and it was designed so you sat up straight and Musa half believed the bars were there so no one could jump out, thank god for that.

Riven found that the seat they sat on made it so that they had to be close, he would enjoy her having to cling to him in fear, she would of course.

Musa knew that Riven felt some masculine satisfaction with his choice of ride, the closeness, the fearfulness that she was sure he thought she'd feel, and the fact he obviously thought he would not be scared.

"If you think I'm going to be scared that easy you're wrong" she said smugly and crossed her arms in front of her as they started rolling into the darkness of the ride. Her last good sight of Riven was his smirking evil like as he sat back and put one of his arms on the bar to get comfortable.

The ride started to slow as creepy creaking noises and clanking chains echoed through the ride, Riven and Musa both got a sick shiver as they tried to un noticeably get closer to each other.

Eye like shapes glowed in the far darkness and moved, blinked, turned to watch you. "Ooh scary" Riven said sarcastically and shook his hands in front of him.

That was when he felt a furry cold hand touch his shoulder, he screeched unmanly and looked around him, "That's not funny Musa!" he said and crossed his arms ready to have a tantrum.

"What isn't funny?" Musa asked as she looked over at him, she still had he arms folded like when they had entered, although he could only see the faint outline.

Riven's eyes goggled as he realised it was someone else, that was when he saw a arm reaching towards Musa's shoulder, he left his fear behind and quickly reached towards the arm and shoved it back so the person was unbalanced.

"What the hell?" the person in question said as he fell with a groan to the ground behind them.

Musa looked at him and gasped, "Riven! Who was that? Was that one of the spookers? You hit him?" she said and gasped at what Riven had done.

She knew she should be angry that Riven had hurt the guy, but she realised that he was just trying to protect her and she sighed at how romantic it was, but quickly caught herself and shook her head of the insane thoughts and turned away from Riven.

He wouldn't get her that easily. "Riven you should apologise, he was just doing his job" she scolded and blinked her eyes as they're ride rolled into light, and they saw a big gorilla suit growling at them as they stopped, he seemed to be favouring his right arm while waiting for they're ride to stop next to him.

Riven gulped and Musa giggled nervously, Riven quickly grabbed Musa's arm and after jumping out of the ride sprinted into the crowds, the gorilla trying to run behind.

_**(Yes there Is A Part Three, this is just such a fun date I couldn't resist, please review and wait till the next chapter)**_


	6. Day Two Part Three

**Lost Souls**

Chapter Six

_Day Two Part Three_

They had finally outrun the gorilla but not without a hard run, which now left them breathless and stumbling as they jumped into a ride line. It wasn't until the moment for them to jump on that Musa and Riven realised it was the roller coaster ride.

Musa smiled, Riven hissed.

Musa was to excited to be confused about Riven's reaction and instantly ran to the fronts free seats with Riven's hand in hers.

Riven gritted his teeth and allowed himself to be locked into place with the metal bar that sat inches above there laps held in place. He could feel himself struggling to just hold Musa's hand and breath calmly but as they started to slowly start moving she felt his hand grip hers tighter and his breathing became rapid.

"Riven what's wrong?"Musa asked and gave him a concerned look which Riven felt was more like pity.

"Nothing is wrong!" Riven insisted as they went up the first high mountain climb, he choked on his own breath and felt as if he'd been winded.

"You're afraid of heights! I never would have made us go on this ride if I had known" Musa told him and squeezed his hand tighter.

"I'm not afraid of heights" he growled when he got his breath back, but as they stopped at the top and he saw the drop that he admitted it, "Ok, Maybe just a little" before they dropped at fast speed.

Musa patted Riven's broad tight back as he replaced his stomach in a bucket on the side lines of one of the gates. She couldn't believe that he actually faced one of his fears for her, but was it really for her? Or...for his father?

Riven felt Musa's soft hand patting his back soothingly, he felt so embarrassed that she had seen how scared he was and felt when they were on the roller coaster, but thankfully she wasn't laughing at him like most people would have done after finding out he was just a scared little kid. He wiped his mouth with a napkin she had gotten with him then rinsed his mouth with water as he stood up, he turned to tell Musa he was sorry but when he saw the look of pity on her face he glared.

"What! Like you're miss perfect?" he snarled in defence and immediately kicked himself mentally inside, how could he talk to her like that, she felt bad for him, felt for him. Musa didn't give him a chance to apologise, ...slap!

His cheek grew red and he gave her a astonished look as he rubbed the soreness out of it. Muckily no one had seen.

"Why am I here? To actually think that you could change, how can I spend my life with a hurtful mean arrogant person like you!" she screamed at him in a rage as she pushed past him and started walking in the way of the exit.

Riven tried to grab her arm to stop her but she wrenched it out of his reach and strode on, Riven close on her heels.

_**(At Alfea's entrance)**_

After forty five minutes of silence they finally made it to Alfea where after a little persuasion Riven had a chance to talk, and talk he did, on and on and on...

"Look I thought you were going to laugh at me because I hate heights, but I had no right to attack you like that, I know, and I'm sorry, you don't know how sorry I am..." But Musa wasn't listening she actually seemed bored by his apology and he couldn't walk away like this, "...Musa look at me!" he begged and took her chin in his hands to force her chin up to look at him, he spoke softly and carefully.

"I have never really trusted any woman I have met, but I am trying! The only person I ever trusted was my father, and I don't want to be hurt the way he was by a woman!" he said and watched her face soften and her gaze waver.

"What I tell you must never be repeated to anyone, I tell you this because I want to trust you and show you I trust you, do you understand!" he asked her silently intently. And after a moment of careful consideration Musa's head jerked up and down in a small nod.

Riven took a deep ragged breath then dropped his hands from her face and fisted them at his side, "My mother left me and my Father when I was young, ever since then I have never wanted to know another woman, until you!" he said and waited for her reply.

He looked up into her eyes after a moment of silence and saw the glistening tears in her eyes, sorrow for him, and felt an actual warmth in his cold heart, and before he could do or say anything she wrapped her arms around his head and kissed him.

_**(Hope you liked, sorry about the wait. More soon if you can believe it, please review!)**_


	7. Day Three Part One

**Lost Souls**

_Chapter Seven _

Day Three

_**(The Night Before...)**_

Musa let herself loose in Riven's arms and passionately kissed him, her mind blank from the thoughts she had before, and all she could do was hold him closer, take his pain away.

But after a few more seconds Riven drew back and breathed sharply against her ear, Musa tried to catch her breath as well and looked him in the eye, his were glazed over and he looked dazed, she could only imagine what she looked like.

"Musa...I'm...sorry!" Riven breathed hard as he forced himself to stop, 'What must she think of me, some stupid wimpy loser' Riven thought as he shook his head.

"Don't be I enjoyed it!" she told him then blushed when she realised what she'd said, 'He must think me so wanton' she thought horrified.

After a awkward pause Riven and Musa rushed their goodbyes and left, to think, and get some sleep for the next day.

_**(The Following Day...)**_

Riven and Musa finally left at 11am to go to town the next morning, Musa of course had to be late in getting up and ready, leaving a very frustrated Riven wondering whether or not it would be a good idea to drag her downstairs and demand she be faster.

They made it to the cinema's and after arguing over a selection of movies, broke it down to two, 'The Phantom Of The Opera' and 'Alien VS Predator'.

Musa knew that Riven thought if they saw the horror that she'd want to be in his arms, and somewhat found she wanted that to, and her father told when he got back from concert that he would take her to see The Phantom of the Opera, and even though he was gone she couldn't face watching it without him by her to criticize the music, she didn't want to be reminded of her loss.

So they grabbed some popcorn and drinks and sat down at the far back middle seats and got comfy, not surprisingly the main people there were couples.

Musa looked at the one arm rest between them and thought about whether of not she should pull it up so it wasn't between them, as it could, but before she could inch it up ever so slightly Riven flung it back behind them and gave her a grin.

"When you get scared I'll be happy to let you hold me" he said confidently, every word dripping with male pride and ego.

Musa glared at him and leaned back against her chair avoiding his eyes, "I never get frightened, and especially at these movies" she told him and took a sip of her raspberry frizzle.

Riven's eyes narrowed and he decided to prove her wrong, he would jump and make sudden noises when freaky bits came on.

So they watched the movie, both preparing to frighten the other.

After many cruel taunts and noises they were told to shut it or leave and had to be quiet, leading to Musa hugging him tightly as she shivered from the scary bits, and Riven who tried to stay staunch, feeling just that little bit freaked out, not only was Musa holding him, warming him, but he was frightened out of his mind, this movie was really scary.

_**(After The Movie Was Over...)**_

"I was so not scared!" Musa growled as Riven laughed with glee, he just wouldn't let up as they walked around town.

"Oh no? So then it wasn't you that gave me the nail marks on my chest, I think you made me bleed" he said conversationally, the marks still made him sore.

Musa huffed and stormed away form him, "I have nothing more to say on the matter!" she told him and walked faster.

"Fine I'll stop talking about it, if you tell me why you taken us into witch hangout?" he said seriously looking around at the witches glaring at them.

Musa gulped and stepped towards Riven, "Ok I think we should leave" she whispered and started walking the way they came, but they were already surrounded.

"Why leave when you could stay and play?" one of the witches with green hair asked as she summoned up a glass shard, it flew directly at them and hit Riven's cheek marring his skin and making him bleed.

Musa couldn't believe he didn't attempt to dodge it and started getting angry, "Leave us alone!" she snapped.

Riven just looked calm, "Don't start something you can't finish" he told them and pulled out his sword from his belt.

Musa turned winx and got ready to fight herself, "If you want to play then fine, how bout some hip-hop?" she asked and made a boom blast attack hit them, making one third fall down by the force, and that's when they started to charge.

Meanwhile on a rooftop above someone looked at the two fighting, he felt lust flow through him as he looked at the girl with black hair and a red outfit, the Princess of Harmonic Nebula, Musa. He couldn't help but laugh as he saw no one else but his half brother fighting with her, 'Riven the Hero' as he'd heard people say, where as he was only known as the bastard son of his mothers lover. Riven's father.

And for once he wanted to have what Riven had, a certain beautiful princess.

As he quickly shook off his thoughts he jumped down from the building and came at the witches swinging his magic staff.

For now he would be the saviour and later the destroyer and winner, he would not stop there though, he would also be the one to take down Riven's world.

He whispered the words of magic and fought down the witches while Riven and Musa just gazed at him in amazement and wonder.

_**(Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, writers block if that's what you call it, and I also am very rushed with things, pity me! Please enjoy, and review. And also if you think you have a great name for Riven's half brother then let me know, I read all my reviews and would love to hear suggestions on the days they have left.)**_


	8. Girl Interrupted

**_Lost Souls_**

**_Chapter Eight_**

**_The Days We Had Interrupted_**

Riven couldn't believe his eyes as he saw his half brother Falcnor swoop down from a rooftop and dispense of their enemies in one quick swoop, what in the blazes was he doing here, was he spying on them?  
Musa gasped when she saw a much rougher version of Riven appear in front of them, was he a relation she had no idea Riven had a sibling perhaps she was wrong, either way she was grateful for the added help in defeating the miscreants, and she had to admit he was quite handsome in a dark way, but a warlock?

Falcnor turned to them after he finished dispersing the enemies and took his time brushing non-existent dust off his broad shoulders, after a second he saw Riven shake his head as if to fight off the cloudiness and step forward a inch or two.  
"Falcnor?" Riven gushed his name in disbelief, "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"Wait! S o you do know this guy?" Musa gasped as she ran to stand next to Riven.  
"Name's Falcnor sweet, I guess Riven never told you he had a brother did he?" he said aloud with a smirk.  
"Half brother" Riven corrected rather rudely as he looked his brother over, "What are you doing here Falcnor?" he repeated his question with impatience.  
"What! I can't come and visit my brother? Really Riven your manners towards you're blood are disgusting, of course I had to come congratulate you on you're engagement, but…this beautiful minx couldn't possibly be her could she?" he teased as he gave Musa a charming smile.  
Musa had the grace to blush as she realised he was flirting quite openly with her, "I'm Musa," she said ignoring Riven's sudden tense actions. So he was jealous she could get used to that.  
"Shut up Falcnor!" Riven hissed as he put himself between his brother and his fiancé.  
"Riven!" she scolded; "He just helped us out how can you be such a ass about it?" she asked and walked around him towards his brother and held out her hand in greeting.  
Falcnor gave her his best smile and took her hand but instead of shaking it he bowed halfway and kissed her hand lightly, then straitening he looked deep into her eyes, "Ever a pleasure princess" he said softly. Before Riven could speak though he continued, "Come Riven lets have enough of this bicker and have lunch, I'm just dying to know what you've been up to, and how you captured such a treasure as this minx to begin with but I must admit I am a bit starved and need to fill my lusty appetite" he said with a touch of seductiveness as he looked Musa up and down swiftly sending a new blush to deepen the one already planted high on her cheeks.

As they sat in one of the café's in town drinking milkshakes and nibbling at fries they talked.  
"So I haven't seen Riven for a few years and then I suddenly hear that he is going to marry someone he was promised to from childhood and that's how I'm here now, I was shocked because I didn't believe Riven would ever marry let alone agree to anything, even from the young age that he was, he is quite stubborn you know" he told Musa.  
"Oh you don't have to tell me that, He's got stubborn written all over him, he wont let up on this engagement" she told him openly giggling which only intensified Riven's anger. "Wait! You mean you don't want to be engaged to Riven, are you forcing her?" he asked Riven sharply clearly affronted that he would do such to her.  
"She must see reason, its not at all like that, I am the only one to look after her and she needs me" he just wished she knew that.  
Musa gasped, "What so you're saying I'm helpless without you, is that it? I'll tell you what I think of that you…" but she was cut off from abusing him verbally in front of everyone her anger rising.  
"I didn't say you were helpless you're just jumping to conclusions, something I'll make sure I fix when we are married" he told her cockily as he tried to remind Falcnor that this was his women and not to try to woe her, although he knew she would never put up with him telling her that he was going to 'fix' her problems.  
Musa ignored him trying not to let her rage show in front of his brother, she would pay him back for that remark though, and she knew just how to do so.  
She leaned towards Falcnor, "So you are a warlock that must mean you're very powerful, would you say you're more powerful than that of a specialist?" she asked with a flirtatious smile.  
Falcnor knew the deal and it amused him and pleased him immensely that she was choosing him to get back at Riven for his comments, and it would be fun to rile Riven up a little before he took out his grand plan, so he played along pretending ignorance.  
"I must be more focused and stronger, but I enjoy it because it means I am the best, but what about you sweet, you seem so graceful when you use you're powers you remind me of a nymph that has the grace of a goddess" he said softly and seductively.  
Riven clenched his fists preparing to sucker punch his brother if necessary.

_**(That's it for this chapter sorry it took forever but I've been in a bit of a hard time in my life right now more to come though.)**_


End file.
